


Five Times Levi Tried to Kiss Hange and the One Time He Did

by illegalgreek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a WHOLE lot of fluff, because im fluff trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalgreek/pseuds/illegalgreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi couldn’t pin-point the time when he started looking at Hange as someone more than a comrade, let alone a romantic interest. And yet here he was, looking at her as a woman. As a woman he undoubtedly wanted to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realizations and Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> So three parts of the six parts will be posted in this first chapter, while the next three parts will be posted later. (Hopefully eventually)  
> Enjoy!

First time Levi tried to kiss Hange was his most confusing day.

It was a hot evening that day as Levi was obsessively cleaning his office, dusting the surface of his desk, organizing his files into separate folders, and fixing his books on the bookshelf.

On days such as these, when training is canceled, everyone has the common sense of not disturbing on another. Well, everyone but Hange Zoe.

Levi sighed in contentment as he looked at his now cleaner office then he went to go sit on his chair, but just as he was about to sit down his office door slammed open, “Hey, Shorty! Guess what!”

Levi didn’t even bother to look at the woman at the doorway, he dropped down into his chair and shut his eyes, hoping that if he ignored her she’d disappear. Hange shut the door behind her as she excitedly walked up to Levi’s desk.

“Levi, guess what, guess what.”

Levi clenched his jaw and attempted to shut out the voice but there was no such luck, the voice just got louder and more insistent. “Leviiiiii!”

“What do you want, Shitty Glasses?” His eyes snapped open and glared at the brown eyes staring down at him with enthusiasm. And even though Levi knew who’d it’d be even before he opened his eyes, he didn’t expect to see her like that.

Hange looked almost looked like her usual self, almost.  
Her hair wasn’t tied up as it usually is but instead was let down, her wet hair falling onto her shoulders and moistening her shirt. And Levi noticed, that for once, she seemed clean.

Her typical shit eating grin was plastered on her face as she dropped a small stack of papers on Levi’s desk, “Check it out.” Levi rose an eyebrow at her and gingerly lifted one of the papers, “What is it?”

“Some theories on abnormal titans and strategies for battle.”

Levi put the paper back in its stack and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back with his eyes closed, “It’s our one free day off, and you decide to fucking work? What the hell, Hange.”

Hange rolled her eyes and planted her hands on his desk, “Pssh, well you’re the one who’s cleaning on their day off.”

“Hmhm, and how would you even know that?”

“You still have your kerchief on your head.”  
“Hmm,” Levi tentatively rose his hand to his head and touched the piece of cloth, “Ah, okay.” He took it off of his head and fixed his hair.

“Either way, just read it please.” Hange stared at him pleadingly, her hair falling in front of her face, she quickly pushed it back behind her ear. Levi watched her then looked at the stack of papers, sighing slightly, “Fine.”

Hange grinned widely and plopped down on the couch near his desk, Levi picked up the stack of papers and ran his eyes through the letters of the first page. Before he even finished the first paragraph he heard a yawn coming from Hange.

He looked up at Hange from the paper to see her stretching, her yellow blouse tightening around her small chest and riding up her stomach as she let out another loud yawn. Levi tore his eyes away from her chest and shot a glare at her, “Can’t you be any louder?”

Hange settled down from her stretching and grinned at him, “I dunno, want me to try?”

Levi ignored her and went back to reading the report. Every now and then his gaze would flit toward her, noticing her impatient fingers running through her wet hair, her rapid foot tapping on the ground energetically, and the way her lips moving as she mumbled things to herself.

Her lips. Levi didn’t know why he only noticed now but they looked soft and… kissable.  
Levi looked away from her then read the remainder of the report, trying to distract himself from his foolish hormonal thoughts.

As he finished reading the papers he cleared his throat grabbing the attention of Hange, he set the papers down at the head of his desk as Hange got up and walked to his desk, her eyebrows raised expectantly. “So what did you think?”

Levi leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest while shrugging, “It’s an interesting theory and strategy. What brought it up?” Even though he asked, he really didn’t want an answer. All he wanted was a selfish excuse to watch her.

Hange’s eyes brightened as she started rambling onto the founding of the strategy and theory, which consisted of their last expedition out the walls, all the while she explained Levi was watching the way her mouth twisted upwards at the corners.

Levi leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and his chin on his knuckles. He was entranced by her lips for some reason, and anyone with eyes could see it at that moment but it seemed that Hange thick glasses didn't work like they should.

“Maybe this might help with our next expedition! If we focus and strengthen these areas in our formation, then maybe we’ll go farther!”

He didn’t know what got into him but he leaned further forward, standing up from his chair and raising his head to try and meet her lips with his own. Just as Levi’s lips were about to touch Hange’s, she turned her head to the side focusing her eyes on the door, “That reminds me, I should go show this to Captain!”

Levi’s lips was an inch from her neck, where her lips were before. She turned back to him, her nose touching hers. She grinned again and grabbed her papers then hurried to the door and as she opened it, she looked back then waved at Levi, “See you later, Rivaille!”  
Hange walked out, closing the door out.

Levi froze momentarily then blinked, dropping back into his chair, “What the?”

 

* * *

A few days after Levi’s mistake of almost kissing Hange, she was once again at his desk her eyes shining brightly with hope, “Hey, Levi can you do me a favor?”

Levi shot her a glare then looked back at a book he was reading, “No.”

Hange sighed and rose her hands in a begging position, “Please, you didn’t even listen to my request.”

Levi didn’t even bother to look at her, “I already know what it is, it’s the same old, ‘Can you capture me a titan?’ thing, and my answer every time is, no”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pleaaaase.”

“No.”

“Pleaaaase, it’s for science!” She dragged the word and Levi can hear a tinge of impatience.

“As I said before,” He rose his head to look at her, “No.”

Hange let out an exasperated sound from her mouth, “What if I get Erwin to make you capture one?”

“Then I’ll have no chance but to oblige to it. Orders are orders”

“Fine, I’ll go ask him then,” Hange stuck her tongue out at him then marched out of his room again, coming back about thirty minutes later, just as Levi was standing up to leave.

A large smile plastered on her face, she grabbed Levi’s shoulders and looked down at him, “Guess who’s going to capture me a titan?”

“Fuck off, Shitty Glasses” Levi slapped her arms away and put on his Survey Corps jacket, preparing to walk out the door.

“So you accept defeat! What was it you said before…?” Hange placed her thumb on her chin, mocking a thinking face. Levi watched her wearily, his hand resting on the doorknob.

“Aha!” Hange smirked and pointed up then at Levi, “‘Orders are orders’,” she said it in a gruff voice trying to imitate Levi, he glared at her relentlessly and poked her roughly in the middle of her chest, “Eat shit, Zoe. I don’t even sound like that.”

Hange rose her eyebrows and grinned while raising her arms in a surrender position, “Is the Lance Corporal getting embarrassed right now?” The tip of her lips curled upwards and she bit her bottom lip slightly, Levi narrowed his eyes on her lips then sneered and moved his hand away.

He turned away and opened the door, walking out with the image off her biting her bottom lip burned in his mind, “I’ll get you a damn titan so just shut the fuck up.”

Hange followed after him and nodded enthusiastically, “Alright, Corporal!” She grinned again and walked past him, but something made Levi grab her wrist and pull her to him. Hange blinked and Levi stared her dead in the eyes, just as he was about to lean in and kiss her, they heard footsteps, “Squad Leader Hange!”

Levi let go of Hange hastily and shot one more blank look at Hange’s confused face then walked away, walking past Moblit who had a bunch of papers in his hands as he ran to Hange, “I got the information you needed!”

“Eh? Oh, oh yeah, great!” She tore her eyes away from Levi’s retreating figure and grinned at Moblit as he handed her the papers. Hange and Moblit walked away then Levi turned around and watched them, their voices getting dimmer.

Levi glared at Hange’s back then at his own hands, he leaned against the wall and ran his hand down his face while groaning, “Damn it, I did it again.”

 

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning the third time Levi tried kissing Hange.

All he wanted was to clean and change his cravat, but if Hange is roaming around in the hallways it’s impossible for him to do what he wanted to do.

As Levi was walking to his room he saw Hange, she was conversing with Moblit again about whatever a pair of scientists would talk about, and once Levi saw them he turned around instantly and walked the opposite way.

For a few days, Levi has been avoiding Hange for a reason he couldn’t fully grasp. Every time he was near her, he wanted to grab her filthy hair and press his lips to hers, he wanted to taste what her lips were like, and he wanted to kiss her mindlessly until she forgot what a cruel and ruthless world they live in. And if anything creeped Levi out, it was his own thoughts.

As he walked past the stables Eren stumbled into Levi’s path, “Corporal Levi!” He stood up straight and hastily saluted.

Levi crossed his arms and glared at Eren, “What?”

“Squad Leader Zoe was looking for you.”

Levi almost flinched at the sound of Hange’s last name, “Why?”

Eren blinked and scratched the back of his neck, “I’m not sure, sir, sorry.” Levi sighed and grunted, “Fine.”

Eren saluted again then walked speedily away, Levi let out another sigh and continued walking around headquarters aimlessly trying to find a clean broom.

About thirty minutes after that Levi caught sight of the familiar dark brown hair that belonged to the one and only, Hange Zoe. She was hunching over a picnic table and was scribbling things down on a notebook.

Instead of avoiding her as Levi did earlier, he walked up to her and dug his hand in her hair, giving it a little tug. “Oi, Shitty Glasses, Jaeger said you were looking for me.”  
Hange gave a little start then turned around, slowly grinning, “Ah, the prince has finally showed his face.”

Levi rolled his eyes and let go of her hair, taking a seat by her, “My face has been shown for about an hour.”

“If that’s so then how come I haven’t seen you, eh?”

“You weren’t looking hard enough.”

“Yeah, you’re right I keep forgetting to look down.”

“Oi!” Levi shot her a glare, “Watch it.”

The corner of Hange’s lips turned upwards as put her pen down, “Yeah, yeah, sorry Rivaille Heichou.”

Levi cringed, “Don’t call me that.”

“How about short ass?”

“How about I stuff a broom up your ass?”

“That’s not a nice way to treat a lady.”

“What, would you like it stuffed up somewhere else?”

Levi said it without thinking, and only after the last word escaped his lips did he realize how obscene it sounds. Before he could take back his words, he heard Hange laugh.

“Never thought you’d ask, Clean Freak.”

If Levi didn’t know how to contain himself so well he would’ve blushed but instead he just groaned and flicked her forehead with his finger, “What was it you need from me anyways?”

“Ouch,” Hange rubbed her forehead and held a leather covered small notebook up, “Just some new ideas on how to capture our next titan.” She flipped through a couple pages and slammed it down in front of Levi when she found the right page.

Levi flinched at the sudden loud noise, “Don’t interrupt the peace of quiet morning, Four-Eyes.” He picked up the book and started reading the strategy, Hange leaned close. Really close. Her cheek was touching his as she read along with him, reviewing it over again as he read.

Levi’s heart was beating loud enough that he feared Hange might hear it, he took a deep steady breath and tried focusing on Hange’s scribbled writing. As he took another discreet deep breath, he caught a small whiff of vanilla with the strong scent of old parched paper, “Oi.”

“Hmmm?”

Levi turned to face her, his nose less than a centimeter from her cheek. She turned and face him, her eyes widening a little seeing their close proximity. Her nose touched his as he raised his hand and dug it in her hair again, he narrowed his eyes on her.

 “Shitty Glasses, when was the last time you showered?”

“Sunday, I think.”

“You think?”

“Definitely Sunday.”

Levi closed his eyes and took a slight sniff, he opened his eyes again and remembered how she was at his office four days ago. Clean.

"It's a record, don't you think, having still stayed clean this long," She remarked as she turned her face to look at him.

He was so close, close enough to do what he’s been craving to do, close enough to kiss her.

But he was frozen up and just as he finally got a grip of himself and was about to close the distance between their lips, a loud deep rumble erupted and the bright light of lightening illuminated their faces.

Both Hange and Levi broke away quickly and looked where the source of the happening is, “What the fuck?!”

Hange grinned and shot up to her feet, “Woo, Eren transformed again! Gotta go, science calls for me!” She quickly patted Levi’s head and ran to the place which was now covered in smoke, but even in that short time Levi still caught sight of the redness in her cheeks.

Levi sighed and stood up, “Fucking Jaeger has the worst timing.” He glared at the place that Hange ran off to then closed the notebook in his hand. “Great, she ditches me and leaves her shit here.”

As Levi walked to his room purposely avoiding anybody so he doesn’t need to deal with Eren’s screw up, he thought of the heat that emitted off of Hange as her lips was merely an inch from his.

He ran his thumb down the soft leather of the notebook in his hand, thinking that maybe now he could pay attention to the strategies Hange planned.


	2. Notebooks and Stars.

The next day, Levi attempted to return Hange’s notebook, which was a mission he almost failed.

 Levi woke up the same time he’d always wake up, at the break of dawn. He grunted and sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily. He looked over the side of his bed to see Hange’s notebook sprawled on the floor, “Shit.”

He got down to the floor and picked it up, getting any loose papers and putting them back in the notebook. He hadn’t meant to read more than the pages necessary for the next expedition, but he was oddly intrigued by her writings.

Her handwriting was sloppy and scribbled, he noticed many consistent spelling mistakes that she was probably too busy to correct. Levi sighed and stood up, placing the notebook gently on his nightstand making a mental note to not forget it.

By the time he was out his door with the notebook in the front pocket his Survey Corps jacket, Hange was running down the hall to him. Her eyes were wide and her forehead sheened in sweat, Levi watched her with a blank face as she grabbed his shoulders urgently, “Have you seen my notebook from yesterday?”

The shorter man was about to answer with a simple yes but changed his mind last second, “Why?”

“I have important data on it!”

“How important?”

“Very important!”

“Why are you sweating? 

“Because I wa- Wait, what about my notebook?”

Levi slightly shook his head, “I haven’t seen it anywhere.”

Hange sighed in disappointment and let go of his shoulders, scratching the back of her head, “Damn it,” Her eyebrows rose suddenly and she looked at Levi with a pleading smile, “Can you help me find it? It might give you a chance to clean up HQ, what about it?”

The notebook in Levi’s pocket was burning for attention, Levi was tempted to give it to her now but for some reason he wouldn’t. He watched her hopeful eyes for a second and shrugged, “Yeah, whatever.”

Her face broke out with a grin as she gave him a hard and quick hug,  Thanks, you’re a life-saver.”

Levi was frozen in place and didn’t respond to the hug, which was no surprise since he wasn’t one for affection, but even with a simple hug from her Levi’s heart rate escalated.

She broke away and grabbed Levi’s wrist, dragging him around, “We’re going to have to check every cranny of this place, okay?”

Levi grunted and walked with her, his hand still itching to give her the notebook.

\---

It was already around nine by the time Hange sat on the ground, her back to the wall and her arms lying limp on her knees. Levi looked at her then the empty space by her, he knelt down and wiped away the dust then sat down by her.

“So what made the notebook so important?”

“You’ve asked more questions about that notebook in the past four hours than you asked about me in all our years knowing each other.”

“Tch.” He shot her a glare that she replied to with a simple smile, she then leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, “All my notebooks are important, because all writings of science are important.”

Levi stayed silent and watched her, his eyes focusing on her eyelashes, “Shitty Glasses.”

“Hmm?”

He took the notebook out of his jacket pocket and dropped it on her face, it landing on her face with a satisfying thump, “It didn’t seem important.”

“Ow, what was that?” She had grabbed the notebook but rubbed her nose instead of focusing on the thing in her hand, she finally noticed the notebook in her hand and looked at Levi.

He was staring blankly forward, trying his best not to look at Hange. She looked back at the notebook then to him, “What even-? Mind explaining yourself?"

“I just happened to have it.”

“And you didn’t bother telling me? We just spent four hours searching for this, and you had it the whole time?!”

All Levi did was nod then Hange, seeing she wasn't going to get anything out of him, sighed and dropped her head back to the wall. She was still looking at him by the time he looked her way, her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pursed, “Do you not know how many things I could’ve done within the time we spent looking for this?”

Levi stared, his face never reacting as she listed of the number of theories and experiments she could’ve run by. He used this time of her frustration to look at the soft crook of her nose, every eyelash and the pink of her lips.

Once again, as if on impulse, Levi leaned upwards to her, his eyes drawn to hers and his lips aching for hers. Hange was looking right back at him, her eyes surprisingly calm.

They were so close, all they had to do was close the gap and Levi would finally feel the lips he’s longed for. Levi closed his eyes and leaned forward to close the gap only to feel a hard leather surface against his lips, his eyes snapped open and he saw Hange’s eyes looking at him over her notebook that she pressed on his lips.

“You didn’t fully explain why you kept my notebook this whole time.” 

Levi blinked, that’s all he did, and he didn’t even attempt to draw back or reply. He just sat there frozen with his lips pressed against her notebook. Hange was trying her best to conceal her amusement from his situation and lucky for her, the notebook was hiding her devilish smirk.

 

* * *

 

A week later, every Survey Corps soldier were on their horses in front of the gate, everyone preparing to venture out the wall.

 Hange’s horse trotted to Levi and Hange looked at him, “What type of titan do you think we’ll catch?”

 Levi sighed and looked straightforward, making sure not to give her any reaction.

“Maybe an aberrant titan, ooh, a three-meter class titan! I’ll name him Levi Jr.!”

Levi’s resolution broke and he looked at Hange with a dumbfounded expression, “Are you serious?”

It was a rhetorical question but Hange didn’t seem to catch that, “Yeah, I’m pretty serious about it!” She grinned and continued on about what new experiments she’ll test out on the next titan.

 

And for the first time in his life, Levi felt pity for a titan.

 

The gate started lifting and Erwin yelled, “Let us show the titans the strength of humanity! Advance!”

 Every soldier kicked their horses and went off through the gate, going out into titan territory. As they rode out, the sun that peeked over the walls no longer seemed so far. It was always like that for Levi, every time they ventured out the walls he couldn’t help but feel at ease.

Yet at the same time, every time Levi goes out the walls he gets angrier at the titans for keeping humans from exploring the uncharted lands that the titans keep to themselves. He looked over at Hange to see her arms spread out as if she were to fly, her eyes were closed and a huge smile was on her face, “Aahhhh, it’s always great to have some fresh air!”

Levi rolled his eyes at her, “It’s the same air we breathe within the walls.”

She opened her eyes and grinned at Levi, “But it’s different out here, can’t you tell?”

Although he didn’t say so, Levi knew what she meant. He felt the difference in the air out here, it felt wider, and it felt fuller. Levi discreetly took a deep breath of air and look at Hange again, the bright sun reflecting on her glasses, blocking the view of her eyes.

As Levi looked at her he tried to pin-point the time when he started looking at her as someone more than a comrade, as a friend and even as a woman. As a woman he was no doubt attracted to.

“Oi, Four Eyes.”

“Yeah?” She turned to him, her eyebrows raised and the sun hitting the side of her face, allowing Levi to see her eyes.

“Since we’re capturing a titan today, don't do anything rash.”

He didn’t let his worry show, but deep inside he knew she was going to do something that will put her in danger. She always does when it comes to researching titans. Hange gave him a rather soft smile, “No problem, Shorty.”

\---

Hange was in fact being rash.

She separated from group as soon as she saw a titan coming at them, flashing a grin over her shoulder at the titans she galloped away yelling, “Catch me if you can!”

“Squad Leader!” Moblit yelped and galloped after her as the rest of her squad followed. Levi had sighed and shook his head then looking back at his squad, “You know the drill, let’s go.”

And with that, they all trotted along with Hange and her squad to capture the six meter class titan.

\---

Capturing a titan is usually easy in the beginning but it’s always near the wall when it gets hard, they have to signal the soldiers on the wall to ready the net and escape the net’s fall in time.

It was an easier strategy of Hange’s and Levi was never short of impressed, the first time they had used it no casualties were taken but this time was less fortunate.

While they were capturing the titan, a pair recruits got a little too close to the titan’s reach and before anyone else could do something, the titan snatched both recruits and swallowed them whole. After that, luckily no one was killed from the capture, but even as the rest of the Survey Corps came to the wall, a whole wagon was full of the dead bodies of soldiers.

The expedition wasn’t a failure nor a success and even as they entered the wall with a live titan in chains, Hange didn’t seem happy. Levi noticed that whenever they do capture a titan, Hange would be bubbling over with happiness, but this time it was different.

She was looking straight forward with a solemn yet emotionless expression, but Levi saw how her hands clenched the reins of her horse and the slight twitch of her eye every time they heard someone yell a slur against the Survey Corps.

Levi watched her closely the whole time then he saw her drop her head lower, looking at the head of her horse. Levi’s eyebrows furrowed as he decided to ride his horse closer to hers, his frown deepened as he saw her shoulders slightly shaking.

“Four Eyes.”

She didn’t reply and Levi didn’t need her to, all he needed was for her to know that’s he’s there.

\---

Once they got back to the Scouting Legion HQ, many soldiers, Levi included, secured the titan down double checking the pins and wires.

When the completed the task Levi walked to Hange’s room, as he stood outside her door he expected to hear the sound of her incoherent mumbles and scratches of pen on paper but none of that was heard.

He sighed and knocked on the door, entering the next second. Hange was slouching over her desk with her head in her arms, “Hange.”

“Hm?”

“The titan is secure.”

“Hm.”

Levi had actually _wanted_ to see her jump out of her chair and run out the door to the titan, he didn’t want to hear her give a grunt in response.

“Hange.”

“What?”

Her voice was rich and wavering as she uttered the one word response. Levi clenched his jaw upon hearing her broken voice and walked to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” He asked her as he stared at the back of her head.

“Nothing.”

A short response, a response not meant to be spoken by Hange. Levi narrowed his eyes, Hange is the talkative one, she’s the one who starts conversations and Levi didn’t like that she was giving one word responses. He didn’t like that she wasn’t talking. He didn’t like that she wasn’t being _her_.

Levi crouched down by her and rubbed his thumb in circular motions on the back of her neck, “Don’t blame yourself.”

Instantly Hange snapped her head to look at him, “Don’t blame myself?!” She stared at him with angry teary eyes, “That plan was supposed to not get anyone killed, Levi, and now two recruits are dead because of that and to add to that we lost nineteen soldiers!”

There was a minute of silence then that felt like forever as Levi and Hange looked at each other, soon Hange’s face contorted into an expression of agony as the tears that welled up in her eyes spilled down her cheek.

On instinct Levi had grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her face to his shoulder, letting her cry out her heart’s contents. Unfortunately Levi wasn’t good with comforting words but with Hange he didn’t need to say anything, he ran his hand through her high pony tail, completely ignoring the greasiness of it.

By the time Hange’s tears stopped flowing freely, part of Levi’s jacket was soaked from her tears. Levi had his head rested on hers as he mumbled to her, “You smell like shit.”

Hange let out a small and low chuckle, her shoulders shaking with laughter this time. Levi suppressed a smile but couldn’t suppress his happiness on hearing her chuckle, she pulled away and sniffed while rubbing the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket, “Surprisingly, you smell like shit too.”

She moved her arm away from her face and smiled softly at him, he was about to smile back but decided against it and ruffled her hair, “Not my fault I had to help make sure that titan doesn’t go and ruin the cleaning storage.”

Hange laughed at that and held Levi’s hand that was in her hair, he let go of her hair and hesitantly let his fingers entwine with hers. His eyes were focused on their hands as he smiled slightly at the sight, “Seriously, we’re going to have to move the titan somewhere far from the cleaning closet.”

“I doubt that’ll happen.”

Levi shrugged and looked up at her, her eyes were shining and this time it wasn’t because of her tears. It was silent for a little as they looked into each other’s eyes, then Hange’s eyes widened a little then she let out a forced cough and let go of Levi’s hand as a blush crawled on her cheeks, “I should go to the titan now.” She stood up quickly and Levi followed lead while nodding his head, unable to stop his own blush, “Good idea.”

They both tried walking out the door at the same time and bumped shoulders. At that moment they both groaned and turned to each other, “Go first.” Both of them said at the same time and Levi narrowed his eyes at her as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“God damnit.”

Levi felt the same urge from before, the urge to kiss her. He clenched his jaw and grabbed her wrist, pulling it back and leaning upwards to press his lips to hers, but just then a voice rang out, “Squad leader!”

Both Levi and Hange’s eyes widened as they heard Moblit’s voice and footsteps, Levi quickly let go of her wrist and backed away while blinking at her.

Moblit appeared and saluted, “Ah, hello, Captain Levi!”

Levi nodded at him and pushed past him, walking away as his face flushed an even darker shade of red.

Moblit had looked at him in confusion then turned his attention to Hange, “It was taking quite a while for you to come so I came to get you, Hange-san.”

Hange looked away from Levi’s back and smiled at Moblit, “Sorry, I got held up.”

Levi scratched the top of his head and sighed in disappointment, “So close this time.”

 

* * *

 

 

That same night Levi couldn’t sleep.

He tossed and turned on his bed but couldn’t bring himself to sleep so instead of trying anymore he got out of bed and decided on a walk around HQ to let of some energy.

He was unconsciously walking to Hange’s room right when he got out of his room but as he saw no light peaking from under the door he walked away. Levi had been walking around for a few minutes when he walked near where the titan, that Hange had ceremoniously named Jean Jr. for its long horse face, was.

Everybody had a good laugh from the naming ritual except Jean, who was highly offended. Jean then asked her to change the titan’s name but Hange was as stubborn on that subject as Levi was with his cleanliness, she had said to him without a second thought, “You either change your name or have the same name, because I can’t change Jean Jr.’s name.”  
Levi would pay to see Jean’s expression again.

Levi was about to walk away from the titan when he saw the silhouette of someone sitting near the titan without any gear on, Levi stepped forward and was about to call out to the person to leave but he then noticed the flash of familiar oval glasses and messy hair.

 _“Shitty Glasses.”_   Levi said under his breath as he walked up to Hange’s sitting figure. He dropped down and sat by her, “What are you doing here?”

She turned her head to him and grinned tiredly, “Checking out this hot ass titan.” Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I always beckoned you to have the hots for titans.”

Hange shrugged as her grin grew wider, “I’m actually more into short guys rather than tall titans.”

Levi’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at her with a curious expression, she winked at him and turned her head to see the sky.

There was a comfortable silence after that as Levi turned to look at the sky also, the shining stars giving him warmer memories than the chilly night.

“Do you think they’re all there?” Hange’s voice spoke up, softer than usual.

“Huh?"

Hange laid down on the hard floor, with her hands under her head, “In the sky. Do you think everybody is there?” 

Levi blinked and followed her lead, laying down beside her then he shook his head slightly, “That’s a stupid question.”

Hange let out a short laugh and nodded, “Yeah, yeah, you’re right. But it’s nice to think they are there, huh.”

Levi nodded and spoke lightly, “Yeah.”

He watched the stars dancing in the sky as they flashed brightly, his eyes catching sight of a few constellations Hange had told him about.

“Four-Eyes.”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you up and here out of all places?”

Hange smiled, “I checked all over the headquarters, but this is the only place with a good angle on those two stars.” She was pointing at two of the brightest stars in the sky, prancing side by side, lightening the dark sky around them.

“Plus, I had to take a big shit and now I can’t sleep.” She added jokingly

 

“Haha, very funny.” Levi replied, his voice seeping sarcasm.

Levi watched those two stars carefully, remembering back after his first expedition when he lost Isabel and Farlan and how Hange had explained to him how those two stars appeared that same night. Levi had shrugged her away and told her to fuck off, but even then he would always look up at those two stars whenever they appeared.

 Now as he looked at the two familiar stars, he smiled slightly and lifted his hand to Hange’s. He held her hand and pulled it down, enjoying the feeling of her warm hand in his. Hange only smiled at the action and let out a contented sigh, closing her eyes.

“You want one?” Hange asked slowly.

“One, what?”

“A star.”

Levi was silent, because he didn’t know how to answer. All he could do was stare at her moon illuminated face, his head searching for words to say but all that came out was, “You need some sleep.”

Hange nodded lazily, “So do you.”

“I need sleep and a kiss.”

It slipped off his tongue before he could stop it, and once he said it he cursed himself silently.

“I know that.” Her voice was dripping amusement and he saw her looking at him with her shit-eating grin, “Honestly, Levi, you’re pretty obvious for someone as blank as you.”

Levi pressed his lips in a thin line and looked away, the same blush from earlier crawling back, “Shut up.”

Hange let out another laugh and rubbed her thumb on his hand, “Maybe if you stopped staring at my lips all the time then I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Since when did you notice?”

She pursed her lips and thought for a second, “The office.”

Levi groaned and lifted his available arm to cover his face, “Damn you, Zoe.” He dropped his arm from his face and turned to her again, this time lifting himself up with his elbow, “Then can I finally kiss you?”

Hange rose her eyebrows and tilted her head, the amusement never leaving her eyes, “I have no objections.”

 

And with that, he leaned down and finally pressed his lips softly to hers. It felt better than what he’d imagined it to be, and he was happy that he finally got to know what it felt to have her soft lips move in sync against his. When they pulled away after a while, both breathless and flushed, Hange grinned and ran her hand through his hair, “I just remembered that I can’t get you a star.”

Levi pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, “And why not?”

“Because it’s really just a ball of scorching fire that will burn me before I’m even close to it.”

“So, practically it’s too hot?”

“I look in a mirror every day, nothing is too hot for me.”

Levi’s eyes cracked open and he looked at Hange’s eyes closely, “You’re a dumb ass.”

“That is actually incorrect since I am the smartest one in the Legion, plus-“

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Once again, I have no objections.”

 

And so he did and that night he had enough kisses to last him a year, but with Hange nothing is never enough for Levi and he loved that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It took me awhile to update this part because I'm not good with expedition scenarios, but I worked it out and I hope you liked it.


End file.
